Dark Infatuation
by Snwy.Leopard
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets the surprise of his lifetime as he receives the Dark Mark. DHr
1. The Surprise

A/N: I'm currently on a huge writer's block for my other fics and I just thought of a new one so I decided to write it. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything at all.

_**Title: Dark Infatuation**_

The Surprise

The summer before seventh year found Draco Malfoy lying tiredly on his bed as he hoped he could get more sleep after a restless night. He was anxious, that much was obvious. Later that night he was to receive the Dark Mark. Like all the rumors, his family was strong followers of Lord Voldemort. He too was very loyal to the Dark Lord as he was to be His successor. It would be the most glorious feeling, having the power, the wealth, and the looks. No one could deny that. He, along with the heiress, would have the power to rule over the wizard and muggle world alike. They would kill all those who betrayed them and shed the blood of mudbloods and muggle-lovers.

Draco could almost imagine the feel and taste of this power. He only wished he knew what his wife-to-be looked like. Yet another reason why he could not sleep that night was because not only would he receive a special version of the Dark Mark, but he would also be getting married to only Voldemort knows who. He wanted to know so badly who it was he was to marry and carry on the ideals of the Dark Side with.

He lay back with his eyes closed with his arms propped beneath his head as he wondered if the girl attended Hogwarts as well. His gray blue eyes reduced to slits as he thought of that filthy place with all the mudbloods and mudblood lovers lurking everywhere. Then his mind loomed to the Golden Trio. His fists tightened as he thought of Potter, Weasel, and that mudblood Granger. Potter and that broke down weasel were always in his way and that Granger- oh how he hated how she bested him in everything, that ugly filthy skank.

Snapping out of the vicious images of setting the Golden Trio on fire, he turned his head to his clock, which now read 1:00 P.M. _Best get up before Mother gets all fussy._ Contrary to belief, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were very loving to their son. They just didn't like being around such filth, which made them in bad moods, and knowing his mother and father, one wouldn't want to be near them when they were in their worst.

He got out of his bed and put on baggy black cargo pants and a forest green tee shirt. Even though he hated mudbloods with a passion, he did like their clothes, as did his parents. He walked down the two flights of stairs and padded into the dining room.

"Good afternoon, Mum, Dad."

"'Afternoon, Draco." His father nodded at him before continuing to read from a thick pile of paper held in front of him.

"Ready for the initiation tonight, son?" Lucius asked as he took a sip of his drink. Draco nodded. "Good. Be ready by six." Draco took a croissant from the table and went outside to the lake to get his mind cleared. Today was going to be a day he would never forget.

He lay down on a stone absently chewing on his croissant. He sighed. It seemed as if it were the day he was just entering Hogwarts as a first year, acting as if he could take on anyone. How much of a fool he had been then. And now, here he was, ready to become a Death Eater and Lord-to-be. He was weak then, but now he was stronger than possibly Voldemort himself!

He smirked at the mental picture of the Golden Trio. _Those fools don't know what's headed for them._ Oh, how he wanted to wipe their bloody smiles off their ruddy faces- Weasel with his family too poor to buy a quill, Scarface with his damn hero act, and finally her- that filthy little mudblood know-it-all. He hated how she always found a way to outsmart and disgrace him in front of others. Draco looked up at the drooping sun. _Better go in now._

_OOOOOOOO_

Finally it was time. Draco dressed in black slacks and a silk button-up shirt under his black hooded robe. Draco met his father downstairs who was waiting for him by the chimney. His father looked up from his thoughts. "Are you ready, Son?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He let out a huge sigh expelling all the nervousness of the situation.

"Be careful, Draco," Narcissa hugged him. He smiled in return, gave a nod to his father, and they left with a pop.

"Finally, my loyal followers have arrived. I have been waiting for this day for a long time," Voldemort spoke as he looked into the crystal ball.

"My Lord, they have arrived."

"Bring them in." He watched Lucius enter, hood over his head, followed by Draco who did not wear his hood. "Are you ready, young Draco?"

Draco kneeled on one knee with his head bowed. "I am ready." He said with a calm, collected voice.

"This is the only chance you have to back out. Do you wish to do so?"

"No, I only wish to serve you and become your successor in ruling the wizarding and non-wizarding worlds."

"Excellent. What do you think, my daughter?" At this Draco shot his head up. Daughter? Since when did Voldemort have a daughter?

"I think he's perfect, Father." A girl stepped out from behind her father's throne. "Hello Draco." She smirked at him. _What? No it can't be._

_End of The Surprise_

A/N: I know it's really short, but I want to know what your think about it so far? I hope you like it. Please review. Please no flames! I've had enough bad days as it is and I don't need a flame to make my day even worse.


	2. Initiation

Previously on Dark Infatuation:

"This is the only chance you have to back out. Do you wish to do so?"

"No, I only wish to serve you and become your successor and rule the wizarding and mudblood worlds."

"Excellent. What do you think, my daughter?" At this Draco shot his head up. Daughter? Since when did He have a daughter?

"I think he's perfect." A girl stepped out from behind her father's throne. "Hello Draco." She smirked at him. What? No it can't be.

_End of Chapter 1_

Initiation

"Granger?" He whispered as he squinted at the divine figure in front of him. He could recognize those fiery eyes anywhere, but everything else, her face, her body, her hair, everything was all different. _What the hell is going on? She's a mudblood! _Confusion crossed his mind as the girl let out a small laugh, the tone ringing in his ears.

"Erika Adriana Riddle to you Draco Malfoy," she looked at him and smirked. _That smirk! That's the Malfoy smirk._ Sensing Draco and his father's confusion Voldemort began to speak.

"She is one in the same. Hermione Granger and Erika Riddle is the same person."

"How is this possible, my Lord? She's a mudblood!" Voldemort's eyes flashed as he sent Draco the Cruciatus only to have it lifted minutes later.

"You will not call my daughter a mudblood!" his voice boomed, though no one shivered in fear of it. "My daughter, Erika, has been undercover for me, disguising herself as the muggleborn known as Hermione Granger in an effort to spy on the Light for our benefit."

"With this in mind, we had to make her blood temporarily reflect that of a muggleborn, showing no signs that she had any magic in her blood. We sent her to live with those mudblood Grangers in order for the Ministry and Dumbledore to believe that she is muggleborn. Only until her second year at that muggle infested school did we retrieve her. Needless to say, she was not easy to convince at first," at this Voldemort and Hermione shared a knowing smirk. "Eventually however, she finally obliged and for years now we have been receiving news and updates on the Light."

Hermione took this as her cue to continue, "I have been glamoured every single year in order to keep up with the belief that I am still the know-it-all mudblood. This year, however, being it our last, my father and I have decided to drop all fake impersonations. With the steady rise of power, the Dark Side will soon declare war. I will be resorted into a new house and with your help, Draco, will continue to gather and persuade students to join our side." _Bloody Hell_. Draco thought. Everything he thought was about that "bloody mudblood" earlier that day was a lie except for her beating him in most of their classes. One question stuck in his mind though.

"What will Dumbledore say?" Hermione laughed, her voice ringing melodiously in his ears.

"That old muggle lover cannot deny me the right to education. He will hear nothing and see nothing. I will deal with Potter and Weasley. Now, are you ready for your initiation?" her eyes turned black as she looked at him, quickly studying his physique. _He's definitely the one_. She noted. He stood at a height of six feet with shaggy blonde hair and a sculpted body, nothing less than what was expected of a member of the Malfoy family. Any surprise that had come to him was perfectly hidden behind piercing gray blue eyes which locked onto her own dark orbs.

"I am ready," he replied, his deep voice radiating off the walls.

"Bring in the rest of them!" Voldemort barked at Pettigrew, who squeaked and opened the door to allow a horde of Death Eaters to enter. Whispers broke out among them wondering who the mysterious young lady was and why she resembled the Dark Lord. "SILENCE!" he yelled, as the Death Eaters cringed at the loud command and bowed on their knees. "Bring the table." Pettigrew immediately came carrying a table with a goblet filled with wine and two intricately cut knives. "Do you, Draco Achilles Malfoy, swear to devote your life to the Dark Side? Do you swear your life if you betray our Cause for the new generation?"

"I promise so to do." Draco replied looking straight into Voldemort's eyes.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, accept the life as my follower and successor, to rule the Dark Side with my daughter if I may fail?"

"I do." Voldemort nodded looking straight into Draco's eyes. Draco felt his presence in his mind sifting through every detail. After what seemed to be a few minutes, the presence left his mind. He watched as Voldemort swirled and flicked his wand muttering an incantation no one but his daughter could hear. In a few silent seconds a searing pain flowed through his arm, but being one who showed emotion, he gripped it and made no noise as smoke rose from his skin. The pain was unbearable and he fought to keep his face straight focusing on Hermione, who smirked at him in return. Once the pain ended he righted himself and released his grip on his arm.

"Good, good, Draco. Now," he motioned toward the table. Hermione walked down the steps, her black dress billowing behind her as she stood in front of it, facing Draco. Draco smirked at her, only to have it returned with an exact mirror of his own. Needless to say, Draco was turned on and lifted one of his eyebrows and flashing a half smile. Hermione licked her lips slowly making sure he watched her plump pink tongue move across her lips. "Do you, Erika Adriana Riddle, swear to devote your life to the Cause and lead the Dark Side alongside Draco Malfoy?"

"I do," her voice came out dark and sultry.

"Do you Draco Achilles Malfoy swear to devote your life to protecting my daughter, Erika Riddle and the Dark Cause?"

"I do," his deep, sensuous voice rang out, sending welcomed shivers up and down Hermione's spine.

"Then with these two knives handed down from Salazar Slytherin and his wife, will you drink the blood of each other to seal the bind and oath that seals your fate." Together, they picked up the separate knives and cut one of their hands deeply before grabbing onto the other's hands, watching as their squeezed blood mixed together falling into the cup of wine.

Hermione stared at Draco, watching as his eyes darkened with lust and desire, knowing her own eyes reflected with the same intensity. They released their hands and Hermione drank half and gave the goblet to Draco for him to finish off. She watched as a thin line of wine and blood trailed from his mouth and she wanted nothing more than to lick it as well as every part of his body. Voldemort's gruff voice interrupted the mood as he announce, "Go now, my followers! Continue on your journey to spread to Darkness to those worthy of the Cause for the fate of our people is sealed." One by one the death eaters left with a pop, leaving Voldemort, Hermione, Draco, and Lucius.

_End of Initiation_

A/N: Okay guys, in order to settle some things, I'm just going to call Hermione Hermione rather than Erika, unless you guys want me to refer to her as Erika. Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, especially x Mente x Persa x because if she hadn't e-mailed me, I would not have updated this fanfiction. If anything seems confusion, don't worry about it because it will be explained in future chapters, but continue to point things out (like pandagrrl).


	3. The First Kill

Previously in Dark Infatuation:

"Then with these two knives handed down from Salazar Slytherin and his wife, will you drink the blood of each other to seal the bind and oath that seals your fate." Together, they picked up the separate knives and cut one of their hands deeply before grabbing onto the other's hands, watching as their squeezed blood mixed together falling into the cup of wine.

Hermione stared at Draco, watching as his eyes darkened with lust and desire, knowing her own eyes reflected with the same intensity. They released their hands and Hermione drank half and gave the goblet to Draco for him to finish off. She watched as a thin line of wine and blood trailed from his mouth and she wanted nothing more than to lick it as well as every part of his body. Voldemort's gruff voice interrupted the mood as he announce, "Go now, my followers! Continue on your journey to spread to Darkness to those worthy of the Cause for the fate of our people is sealed." One by one the death eaters left with a pop, leaving Voldemort, Hermione, Draco, and Lucius.

_End of Initiation_

The First Kill

Silence filled the room as Draco looked from Voldemort to Hermione and back again. _Well, this is definitely a turn of events_. Being signaled over, Lucius walked over to Voldemort and they began talking in hushed tones. Hermione's piercing eyes caught his gaze as she lifted a perfectly arced eyebrow. She was about to open her mouth but then her eyes flickered with pain before returning to its normal guarded expression and her body went completely stiff. Draco, confused, moved toward her, but Voldemort held his hand out.

"The mudblood's blood is trying to fight with her real blood. With the changing of blood types, the body must get rid of all traces of the one being replaced to allow purity of the one replacing it. By tomorrow her body will finally be the real Erica Riddle's inside and out. She's been through this numerous times; nothing she can't handle," Voldemort explained. "See?" Draco turned to look as Hermione lifted her head and regained her regal posture, blood dripping down her hands where her nails dug in.

"Nothing I can't handle," she smirked and winked at the blond boy. She lifted her hands up to examine them. "Hmm, I must have not been paying much attention." She lifted her palm up to her mouth and, staring straight into Draco's eyes, licked the blood up. Draco tried to refrain himself from shivering with delight but couldn't refrain himself as all the blood suddenly rushed to his lower regions. She winked at him and looked at his soon-to-be bulge before turning to Voldemort. "What will you have us do for the rest of tonight, father?"

"We have something for you two, a congratulatory gift if you will." Looking at each other Hermione and Draco knew that the other had not known about this 'congratulatory gift.' "Wormtail!" Voldemort called for the quivering bit of a man.

"Really father, you still keep that _filth_ around?" Hermione scrunched her nose in distaste.

"He has been serving my side even when those who were _ignorant_-" here he glanced at Lucius whose eyes faltered in its returning gaze before strengthening again, "believed I was lost forever. There will be no more discussion regarding this man again."

"Fine," she snapped. "Have it your way then."

"_Rictusempra!_" Taken off guard, Hermione flew across the floor slamming into the stone wall.

Using her legs to propel herself up, she quickly yelled, "_Circumvado!_" Almost too fast for her father, the spell was quickly deflected.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Trying to dodge the rapidly approaching spell, she flipped out of the way only to be hit by the full body bind curse. As she lay on the stone floor she glared up at the ceiling listening to the heavy footsteps of her father. Releasing her from the curse Voldemort looked down at his daughter. "Don't question my judgments again, do you hear me?"

Still glaring she replied, "I will do as I see fit, father." As Draco watched this new turn of events, he couldn't believe how different Hermione had become. He was sure after that last retort she would be given the Cruciatus. The seconds ticked by in silence as the daughter and father continued to stare at each other, or rather, glare in Hermione's case. Voldemort's deep laughter, rarely heard by the Malfoy males, filled the stone walls of the room, surprising them.

"You have much to learn dear Erica." Getting onto one knee, Hermione bowed her head before standing up straight. "Wormtail!"

"Come on, now! Move along. I said move it!" Out of the shadows of the doorway a blindfolded woman was kicked onto the floor. A few seconds later, the stout man entered the room bringing in a blindfolded man. Grabbing the fallen woman by the arm, he roughly pulled her forward. Then, pointing his wand to the man's back, forced him to continue walking. "Y-your g-g-gift, m-my Lord," Wormtail announced as he kneeled in front of Voldemort. Dismissing him, Voldemort turned toward the quivering blindfolded couple.

"_Accio! Blindfolds!"_ he hissed. Hermione's eyes changed from confusion to recognition to sinister. Having only seen the couple at Platform 9 ¾ once it took Draco a few seconds longer to realize who they were.

"Oh, Father," Hermione licked her lips before smirking. "You shouldn't have."

"Hermione!" the woman, having looked up, exclaimed. Hermione's eyes narrowed to slits. "You're a good person! Please, help us! These people-"

"-are my people, you filthy _muggle_," Hermione spat. "And my name is _not_ Hermione." Her eyes flashed dangerously before she whispered in a deathly voice, "_Crucio!_"

A piercing scream filled the chamber as all inhabitants watched the woman twist and turn spastically. Watching his wife writhe in utter torment, the man felt a surge of courage as he rammed into Hermione. Knocked onto the floor, Hermione lost concentration of the spell and got up to see three wands aimed at the man. The woman lay on her side breathing heavily.

"How _dare _you!" Draco's molten eyes flashed and hardened to steel. "_Restringo!_" Thick ropes appeared and tied the man's hands and feet tightly together. Grabbing a good amount of the man's hair, Draco whispered fiercely into his ear while tracing his wood down the man's cheek. "You are going to regret ever touching my wife. _Silencio!_" Trying to yell at Draco but finding he couldn't, he struggled. "Foolish muggle." Draco looked disgustedly at the man.

Hermione walked over to the hunched form of the lady. "I'm going to enjoy this." The thin but high heels of her shoes clicked against the floor, creating the only other sound besides silence. Taking this as the time to let their children have their fun, Lucius and Voldemort left the room.

"W-w-we love you, Her-Hermione! P-please d-don't d-do this! You're a g-g-good per-person!" the woman whimpered out. "H-h-how can you do this?" The woman squeezed her eyes as a pang of pain shot through her battered body. Hermione bent down and grabbed a handful of the woman's hair jerking the woman toward her.

"Because," she looked the woman over, disgust showing in her face, "you're filthy." She threw the woman hard onto the floor satisfied at the audible shriek. Hermione looked at Draco who looked absolutely delicious standing there in his Death Eater garments, a satisfied, malevolent smirk on his face. Draco walked toward the whimpering lady as Hermione moved toward the silenced man a few feet away.

Grabbing the woman by her hair as Hermione had done, Draco forced her to sit up while he kneeled next to her. He tightened his hold on her hair and smirked in satisfaction at her unladylike squeal. Hermione grabbed the man's chin.

"It's not nice to not look," she whispered into his ear. "_Adaperio!_" Immediately his eyelids shot open. He tried to close them so as to keep himself from looking at the sight of his beloved's torture, but found he couldn't. "Now be a nice muggle and look." She grabbed his chin and forced him to turn toward Draco and the woman, a tear rolling down his chin.

Seeing the man's attention turned to him and his prey, Draco brought his face toward the woman who looked fearfully at him. "Such a shame," he tutted as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent before smirking at the horrified expression on the man's face. "_Accio! Knife!"_

He caught the approaching knife in his hand and ran the blunt side down the woman's tear and blood stained cheek. He cut through her clothes and ripped the shreds off her body. Then, running the tip of the blade softly down her neck between her breasts and down to her stomach, he cut an upside-down U into the soft flesh. A loud scream erupted from the woman who began to thrash around. "_Restringo Corpus!"_ Rope appeared from the ground and fastened around the woman as it securely kept her from struggling too much.

Looking at Hermione, he watched in evil delight as rivers of tears began to flow down the man's face. Making another slash, Draco continued with his drawing on the fleshy canvas. Both Hermione and Draco reveled in the sounds of pure horror coming out of the woman's mouth.

_OOOOOOOOO_

"_Finite Incantatem!"_ Hermione released the eye opening spell and allowed the man to finally blink, although he made no motion to do so as his eyes remained on his practically dead wife, blood spilling from her body.

Smirking wickedly at the man, Draco bent down and whispered into the woman's ear, though it could be heard by everyone in the room, "Goodnight, Mrs. Granger." Holding the knife completely vertical from Mrs. Granger's stomach, he stared into the semi-voided eyes of Mr. Granger as he pushed the knife fully into Mrs. Granger's stomach until it reached the hilt. Mr. Granger watched, tears fully running down his face as his wife took her final, ragged breath of life expelling blood from her mouth.

"One down, one more to go." Draco turned toward the crying man. He walked up to him before kicking him in the stomach. "Weak." Handing the knife to his wife, Draco released all spells put on Mr. Granger. Once the spells were lifted, Mr. Granger's strangled cries filled the room.

Hermione carried the blood dripping knife in her hand, tiny rivers of red flowing down her hand. Twirling the knife in her hand, she kneeled in front of Mr. Granger wiping the blood onto his face. Grabbing tufts of his hair, she jerked his head backward and exposed his neck. "P-p-please," he begged.

"Shhhh," she silenced his whimpers as she pressed the blunt side of the knife on his lips. She slid the knife down, leaving his wife's blood gathered on the paled lips. "Scream for me" she whispered into his ear before running the knife clean across his neck, blood spurting out.

She looked in disgust as she felt the muggle's blood fly onto her face. Wiping the blood off with the sleeve of her dress, she turned toward Draco. As she was about to say something, the door opened to reveal Lucius and Voldemort both clapping.

"Well done, you two!" Lucius applauded them.

"Your first kills and I must say, that exceeded my expectations, Draco and Erica." Wearing identical smirks, they looked at each other before looking at their fathers.

"It was a wonderful gift, Lord," Draco responded also wiping off any splattered blood on his face.

"So, you enjoyed it then?" Here, Hermione's smirked turned wicked.

"More so than I thought. Poor Grangers didn't even stand a chance." She sneered as she watched the blood pool around the now deceased body of her adoptive father.

Lucius moved over to Mrs. Granger's dead body. "Lovely artwork there, son." As Hermione, Draco, and Voldemort walked toward the body, they surveyed the carving upon the deadened woman. Etched beautifully and perfectly on the woman's stomach lay Draco and Hermione's dark mark, different from the rest of the Death Eaters. A few moments of silence passed as they examined the unique artwork before Voldemort said, "You two are free to go now. We will have the house elves clean this filthy mess up." Nodding their heads to the two men they left, Draco holding the door open for her.

"They will be great together, those two," Lucius remarked as the door closed behind the couple. Voldemort nodded in agreement.

"They will bring the Dark Side further than anyone can imagine." Turning to the two dead bodies lying in huge pools of blood, he pointed his wand toward them. "_Inferno!_" The bodies lit on fire as the smell of burning skin filled the air. "Elves!" Four house elves popped into the room, their eyes landing on the burning flesh. "Clean the ashes when it's done." Seeing them nod, Voldemort and Lucius left the room to plan strategies against the Order and the Light Side.

_End of The First Kill_

A/N: Alright guys, so I really hope you liked this chapter. I'm making some improvements to Chapter 1 because I'm not too fond of that chapter right now. I know this one was pretty morbid and a bit unsettling, but fear not for there will be some Draco and Hermione snogging scenes coming up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. You are Invited

Previously:

"They will bring the Dark Side further than anyone can imagine." Turning to the two dead bodies lying in huge pools of blood, he pointed his wand toward them. "_Inferno!_" The bodies lit on fire as the smell of burning skin filled the air. "Elves!" Four house elves popped into the room, their eyes landing on the burning flesh. "Clean the ashes when it's done." Seeing them nod, Voldemort and Lucius left the room to plan strategies against the Order and the Light Side.

_End of The First Kill_

You Are Invited

Hermione walked in front of Draco knowing full well that his eyes were currently positioned towards her subtly swaying hips. "You know your way around my father's manor?" Her icy voice sliced through the silence only broken by their breathing and light footsteps. She pivoted on the step to face him while walking up the stairs backward and keeping completely balanced. Draco looked into her eyes, equally matching the coldness of her voice.

"I do. I've been here on many occasions."

"Really?" she placed her hand on his stomach letting her fingers teasingly crawl up his chest. At Draco's brief nod she continued talking. "I don't believe I have ever seen you here in all the years I've known that I'm a Riddle."

Catching her hand with his, he raised it to his lips and softly kissed it. She took her hand away from his quickly moving it around as he tried to catch it in his hands. "Ah, then my training has not been in vain. As you know, at a young age we are taught to camouflage ourselves." She continued moving her hand out of his grasp, a ghost of a smile on her lips as they continued their game of cat and mouse. "I simply blend into the shadows, my dear." Hermione's eyes flickered toward his blond hair. "My black robes allow me to hide anything that would," he caught her hand, "get me caught."

As they walked a few steps down the hall, she leaned in close to his face, only a mere inch away from his lips. "Not to mention, you look absolutely delicious in them."

"And may I add," Draco placed his hand on the small of her back pulling her flush into him. "You look entirely delectable in this dress? If I weren't a Malfoy, I would have taken you right there at the ceremony."

"But we're not at the ceremony now, are we?" She winked at him as she licked her lips.

"Definitely not." He smirked as he leaned in. Slowly closing his eyes, he watched her copying his moves as their lips moved closer within each passing second. A mere second after closing his eyes and just barely touching her lips, Hermione's open palm moved to connect with his cheek. Less than a blink of an eye later, her hand was swiftly caught in his firm grasp. He was quick, but he didn't know she was quicker. She slapped him soundly with her left hand. His eyes shot open completely shocked as his face was propelled to the side. He growled and pinned her roughly against the wall. "Now what the bloody hell was that for?"

Hermione looked at him, a seductive yet feral look placed on her face. "That was for all the loads of shit you've given me since I've entered your life as a mudblood." She spat out the last word, a look of distaste gracing her face before going back to its previous look. "You deserve it, if not more, my dear." Draco growled and pushed her harder against the wall. She smirked at him. "I love it when you're rough."

A swift second later, she grabbed the back of Draco's head and pulled him into a heated kiss. Their bodies melted into each other, their tongues seeking every crevice in each other's mouths as they kissed fiercely. Breaking the kiss, Draco moved so that his lips barely touched hers. Staring straight into her darkened eyes, he tantalizingly ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She caught his tongue with her teeth and pulled him back in for another kiss. Her leg wrapped around his leg as she wove her hands through his shaggy blond locks.

Their tongues battled in a fierce war over dominance as Hermione placed her hands on his chest, swiftly pushing him away from her despite her heightened hormones. They quickly collected their composure, no sign of being breathless from the passionate kiss. Draco walked toward her again, putting both his hands on the wall on both sides of her head as he moved his hips into hers. Her eyes flashed a fraction of a second before Draco caught her hands from attempting to push him away again. He pinned them to the wall, while looking deeply into her eyes.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He nuzzled her neck, before placing his lips on hers again. At first she didn't respond, glaring at him for being one of the only people strong enough to hold her against her will, but as she felt his tongue graze her bottom lip, her eyes closed before indulging in his warm mouth. Draco move his hands to lie on her waist, pulling them together as close as possible as she backed him up to the wall. She pressed up against him with his back to the hard surface, taking his hands in her own. Softly biting his lips, she pushed his arms against the wall successfully pinning him against the wall.

"Now who's talking?" She licked his earlobe, grinning as he attempted to get out of her grasp. His attempts were futile however, as he was only able to lift them for a second before she pinned them down again, using magic to help her hold him there. Knowing he might be wondering how she was able to do this, she simply gave him, "Never judge a book by its cover, Draco." She smirked before leaning dangerously close to his lips and moved her head back once he moved to lean in towards her. "Until I see fit, you will suffer the consequences for all your actions against me." Draco stared at her, the disbelief flashing quickly in his eyes. "You chose the wrong person to mess with." With that, she let go of his arms and walked down the hall, closing the door to her room behind her.

Draco watched her disappearing form. _Bloody women. _Running a hand through his shaggy hair, he called for his broom- he needed to clear his head.

XXX

Hermione leaned against the dark wood of her door, sighing heavily as her shoulders suddenly felt weighted down from all the pressures. A wave of nausea soared through her body as her mind flashed vivid scenes of killing her adoptive parents. Tiredly rubbing her hands over her face, she lay down on her bed in hopes of abating the urge to vomit the contents of her stomach. The blood infusion had yet to dilute itself of the Granger's blood, thus affecting her moods heavily.

Her father did not know that the mind of Hermione Granger, as an effect of the spell, still remained with her. It was only during moments when she was tired and drained did parts of Miss Granger come to surface. Getting off her bed quickly, she leaned against the bedside table as a wave of nausea fell upon her again.

"Fuck!" she cried, grabbing the vase full of blood red roses and promptly smashing it into the wall in hopes that the loud sound would somehow get rid of the headache and nausea. She crouched down and put her head in between her knees waiting for the sickness to roll by. After a few seconds she breathed in deeply, her eyes flashing a bright red before returning to its normal dark hue.

Pleased, she promptly took off her heels and slipped out of her dress to stand in her bra and panties. She liked the cold air that welcomed her half nude body, but not wanting to get sick, she put on a thin silk robe on top. Arching her back, she stretched and yawned before picking up the glass of light champagne on her bedside table. Waving her wand to fix the broken vase, she walked over to the large window, glass in hand. The moon's rays poured into her room as she opened the latch and stepped onto the spacious balcony. Leaning against the wrought iron railing, she sipped from her champagne flute while looking off into the distance not noticing the flying object on a broom.

In order to get rid of so many X-rated thoughts flittering in his mind, Draco attempted to practice many daring strategies he created for the coming Quidditch season. He flew fast and dove at am alarming rate, pulling at the last second to change directions. He was not afraid, no he felt more alive than anything. His blood pulsed through his ears from his adrenaline rush and from the ceremony from earlier.

How was it possible that Hermione Granger was never really Hermione Granger, but the daughter of a man everyone, except Harry Potter and Dumbledore, feared? How could _he _not see it or piece it together? They had fooled everyone, including the Malfoys, who were masters of deception. But no matter, they were joined, and if that look in her eyes and her actions on the stairs meant anything, he knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Guiding his broomstick to stop, he sat silently on his broom, scanning the magnificent manor in front of him. His eyes swept across the many balconies until he found the one he was looking for. Seeing the shadowed figure leaning against the railing, a gust of wind took his place as he swiftly flew towards the feminine figure.

Landing quietly behind her, he examined her figure. Currently her right finger was slowly moving across the mouth of the glass, a light ringing emitting from it, while her chin rested in her other hand. Leaning toward her left side, he watched as her right foot moved to scratch the back of her left calf muscle, a simple gesture he couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by. The moonlight filtered through her thin black robe allowing him to see a faint outline of her body, showing him that she was indeed only wearing a matching set of underwear and bra.

"Tell me," his deep, smooth voice breaking the silence. She tensed at having been caught off guard but relaxed at knowing whose voice it belonged to. She turned her face to the side as a signal that she was listening. "Tell me," he began again, "how it is I can hate a person so much one moment, and the next, I can't seem to get that person out of my mind." He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle, pulling her flush against him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling his body slightly shiver as her eyelashes brushed his neck.

"That, my dear beloved, is something I myself cannot figure out. But for now, I do not want to think about it." Shivers ran through her body as his thumb began to softly massage the delicate flesh of her stomach.

"Oh? And what would you rather be doing?" He nuzzled her ear before she turned around in his grasp. It was in this moment, all the bad feelings toward marrying her disappeared as he felt his heart skip a beat, a factor he had not thought possible for a Malfoy. Looking into her eyes, he knew she was also thinking the same as he laced his fingers into her dark tresses, pulling her face toward him.

She knew he was the one, but he had hurt her in the past. Taking his hand, she led him inside, waving her hand to close the window and the drapes. She wouldn't give herself fully to him- at least not yet. But that didn't mean she couldn't do other things with him. She hungrily grabbed his shirt and wrapped her legs around him, grinning as his hands cupped her panty clad bottom.

XXX

Breakfast had been going accordingly the next morning at Parkinson manor. Mrs. Parkinson smiled as she thought that any day now the Malfoy owl will bear a letter offering Pansy Draco's hand in marriage. Any day now. Pansy, lost in her own world, nearly drooled at the thought of getting her hands on the famous capital the Malfoys were notorious for. The master of the house, however, paid his two women much mind as he continued eating his breakfast, newspaper in hand, despite the load of rubbish it spouted.

The incessant tapping interrupted their quite meal as all three members of the household recognized the Malfoy family owl. Mother and daughter shared a knowing glance as a house elf scurried to the window and opened it, allowing the owl to fly in and drop a parcel neatly next to the lady of the house.

Watching her mother open the letter, Pansy watched in anxiety and then utter surprise as her mother paled and broke out in tears. Confused, Pansy's father took the letter his wife looked at, read it, rolled his eyes, and continued reading after patting his wife's hand to try and console her. Waiting until her father left, she curtsied as was expected from her etiquette lessons and remained silent until he closed the door behind him. Agitated from having to wait so long, she ran to her father's place and grabbed the letter while her mother looked forlornly at it.

Her eyes grew wider as she scanned it, drinking every single syllable to make sure she was reading it correctly. For it was an invitation to celebrate Draco's recent marriage. But the marriage wasn't to her; it was to _another _woman. The letter dropped as she issued a shrill scream, her voice seeming to reach decibels unknown to man. The invitation that lay on the floor of the ornate dining room said the following:

**You are cordially invited to…**

**A formal ball celebrating the union of**

**Mister Draco Achilles Malfoy**

**And**

**Misses Erica Adriana Malfoy**

**When: August 17**

**Where: Malfoy Manor**

_End of You are Invited_

**A/N: **So, I hope you enjoy this. I'm really hoping I get more reviews, normally I don't care, but reviews really do inspire a person to continue with the story. Thanks to all my reviewers! Your comments and positive enthusiasm are wonderful!


End file.
